


Vrepit Sofa

by aretia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Sendak/Haxus, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: A trip to the furniture store turns into a day of distractions and arguments.





	Vrepit Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Revasnaslan: write thulaz + bby keef going to space ikea pls :3c
> 
> I took a hiatus from writing prompts, so this is very old. It got long so I'm making it a separate fic from my prompt compilation Blacklight. Hope you enjoy!

"You don't need that. Put it down." 

Thace knew that bringing Ulaz and Keith on his shopping trip to the Vrepit Sofa furniture superstore would result in him having to issue such commands every few ticks. However, he hadn’t expected most of them to be directed at _Ulaz_. 

"But it has 20 functions to help you with your laundry! Aren't you curious how it works?" Ulaz pleaded, staring with starry eyes at the gadget in his hands.

"As far as I'm concerned, it only has one function: sitting in the closet gathering dust," Thace retorted. He forcibly pulled the box out of Ulaz’s hands and placed it back on the shelf. Ulaz visibly deflated, his shoulders slumped, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. Thace rolled his eyes and took Ulaz’s hand, and went back to leading him down the hallway.

Keith, who was perched atop Thace’s shoulders, batted Thace on the nose to get his attention. “But I want it!” Keith pouted.

Thace groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, you don’t, kiddo. We’ll pick out a toy for you when we get to the children’s section.” 

They were only here to get a bigger bed for Keith, since he had grown out of his old one. If Thace had come here alone, he would have been in and out in half a varga. As it was, Ulaz had insisted on coming along because he claimed he needed things too, and they had no one to watch Keith on such short notice, so the quick errand had turned into a family outing that had lasted three vargas and counting. Thace was exhausted, Ulaz and Keith got distracted at every turn, and they weren’t even close to their destination. 

Thace felt Keith shift on his shoulders and instinctively grabbed onto his ankles to keep him from falling. He looked up, and to his horror, saw that Keith was reaching into a basket hanging from the ceiling and grabbing a decorative glass orb. “Keith, that’s not a toy!” Thace said, but Keith had already pulled it out, and began to toss it up and down in the air. 

Thace stopped walking and said in a measured tone to Keith, “Keith, put it down, give it to me.” He reached up his arms, and Ulaz, sensing the tension, prepared to catch the glass ball as well. Neither of them reacted fast enough when Keith tossed the ball a little too far out in front of him, and it fell from his small fingers right past Thace’s face and shattered on the floor. Thace hissed, barely holding back from cursing. 

“Oops,” said Keith, and his breath started coming in hiccups, the prelude to full-blown temper tantrum sobbing. 

“Shh, shh, don’t cry,” Thace murmured, in part because if the sound of the glass shattering hadn’t alerted security, then Keith’s crying definitely would. He took him down from his shoulders and held him close to his chest, since that sometimes helped comfort him. Then, he and Ulaz took off down the hallway at a quick pace. 

Once they had escaped into another department, Thace handed Keith off to Ulaz, then bent over and placed his hands on his knees, catching his breath. “Ulaz, could you take him for a bit? I just need to rest for a tick,” said Thace.

“Thace, are you alright?” Ulaz asked, gingerly placing his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Thace insisted. “I’m just going to sit down for a moment. I’ll catch up with you.”

“Alright. We’ll meet you in the children’s section,” agreed Ulaz, and then he turned to Keith, who was actually sitting calmly in his arms for a change. “Does that sound good to you, Keith? We can go play with the stuffed animals.”

Keith nodded, though he looked somewhat wistfully over Ulaz’s shoulder at Thace. He even reached for him, but then Ulaz turned a corner, and Thace flopped down on top of one of the display beds. Thace thought he would finally get some peace and quiet when he was distracted by a couple arguing across the aisle in the kitchen cabinet area. 

“What do you think? This shade of brown, or that shade?” said a thin Galra, peering intently at the cabinets.

“They’re the same shade, Haxus,” said a bulkier, fluffier Galra with his large ears pinned back in irritation, sitting on top of a kitchen counter. “Can we just pick one and go already?”

“They are _not_ the same! Stars, Sendak,” insisted the one called Haxus. “Would you slam them again for me?”

Sendak got up with a beleaguered groan, and slammed the two adjacent cabinets. “They sound the same!” 

“I don’t know, I thought this one was quieter,” said Haxus, pointing to one of the cabinets.

“You said it was the other one last time!”

“Did I? Are you sure you slammed them with the same force?” Haxus asked, which Sendak only answered with a scream.

Thace chuffed to himself. At least he and Ulaz didn’t get on each other’s nerves _that_ much. 

Eventually, Thace lost interest in eavesdropping on the quarrel, and grabbed a pillow and wrapped it around his ears. It did a good job of muffling the sound, and was also extremely comfortable. Thace told himself that he would only close his eyes for a few ticks… 

 

When Thace’s senses returned to him, before he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the couple in the kitchen section was _still_ arguing. 

“Just come with you to get a cabinet, and you’d take me to lunch, you said,” ranted Sendak. “But no, I’ve been sitting here listening to you dither over cabinets for two vargas!”

“If you want me to hurry up, then _help me decide!_ ”

“They all look the same to me, Haxus!”

Thace’s eyes fluttered open, and the second thing he noticed was Ulaz, hovering over him with his hands resting on Thace’s shoulders. “What is it, Ulaz?” Thace murmured.

“I lost Keith,” Ulaz whispered.

“You _what_?” Thace demanded, jolting up from the bed and almost bumping into Ulaz’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sure he’s still in the store somewhere,” Ulaz muttered frantically. He helped Thace up and then took off at a jog, with Thace following him. “I put him down for a tick while I was picking out a bed, and when I turned around, he was gone!”

“Ulaz, you were supposed to keep an eye on him!” Thace scolded while he followed Ulaz to the children’s section, prepared to turn the place upside down to find their son. Ulaz searched inside the playhouse while Thace dug through a bin of stuffed animals.

“Ulaz, I think I found Keith.”

Thace beckoned him with his hand. Ulaz walked over, and saw that Keith was napping in the stuffed animal bin, nearly buried under a pile of toys with a stuffed weblum clutched to his chest. 

Thace patted Keith on the head, and Keith blearily opened his eyes. “Hey, Keith. It’s time to go,” Thace whispered. “You want to pick out one of these stuffed animals for us to get for you?”

“I want them all,” said Keith.

“You can have as many as you can carry,” said Thace.

Keith climbed out of the bin, still holding the weblum that was bigger than he was. He tried to grab a few more, but the weblum was so large that he ended up dropping them. Thace chuckled, and placed the other toys back in the bin, then scooped up Keith and his oversized plush in his arms. 

“Want me to help carry that?” Ulaz asked, gesturing to the plush.

“No, you’re going to carry the bed, since you’ve been nothing but a distraction since we got here,” said Thace.

Ulaz picked up the heavy box containing the furniture parts with a grunt. He leaned over and nuzzled Thace’s temple. “I’ll make it up to you by building it when we get home.”

“Oh, no you don’t. Remember what happened last time, when we got a new bookshelf?” Thace reminded him. “You said that the way the instructions said to put it together was ‘inefficient’ and tried to do it from scratch. Half a quintant later you’d either broken or lost half of the pieces and we had to return it.”

“That was _one_ time,” Ulaz pouted. “I just wanted to help.”

Thace returned the nuzzle, running his nose along Ulaz’s cheek. “It’s fine, Ulaz,” he said.

“Can we stop at the food court? I want fruit,” Keith piped up.

“Of course,” Thace replied. He could use a treat too after such a stressful day.


End file.
